


[硕宽] 比起白天在夜里1

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx





	[硕宽] 比起白天在夜里1

纸醉金迷的红灯区存在着一家gay吧名叫SVT，里面灯红酒绿，舞池中的男人们随着音乐摆动身体。  
“听*说今天晚上是DK....”  
“DK出现，那BOO也...嘿嘿嘿....”  
DK和BOO，SVT吧里最有人气的牛郎，舞池中央的小高台也是为他们准备的。他们不会天天晚上都在，但如果只要有一个在，另一个一定也会跟来。  
楼下在尽情狂欢，楼上的房间里有两人纠缠在一起。  
“恩....硕珉哥嗯啊........那里不行.......”  
“wuli胜宽说着不要，小嘴却吃的好深啊呵呵。”  
李硕珉将跳蛋更往里送去，他喜欢看胜宽因为舒服的要死而皱起的眉头。嘴里吐出的呻吟让他更加兴奋。  
“DK啊，要出去了。”  
表演时间到了，李硕珉看着身下的人儿很是不舍，可又突然恶作剧起来。  
“胜宽不能把那个东西拿出来哦，到表演结束要一直让它在里面。”  
“嗯.....坏人...哥”  
“胜宽很难受吗？哥也很辛苦啊。”李硕珉带着夫胜宽的手来到身下。  
“哥....”也许是鬼迷了心窍，胜宽向李硕珉的方向爬去，因为小穴里的东西，每动一下胜宽都觉得腿软。  
不等李硕珉说什么，胜宽已经解开他的裤头，抚摸着巨大。  
“胜宽啊嗯.....胜宽想喝硕珉的牛奶...”  
“这样啊，那胜宽要自己吸出来才行哦~”李硕珉宠溺的语气，却说着色情的话。  
手脚有些发软，胜宽颤颤巍巍的伸出手拉下对方的底裤，硕大离开了束缚差点弹到胜宽脸上。  
夫胜宽一手无法完全圈住只好一点点替李硕珉撸动，时不时再挑逗一下子孙袋。  
听到李硕珉的低喘声，前端也溢出白液。夫胜宽伸出小舌舔去，张嘴努力含的更深。  
下身被口腔包裹的感觉让李硕珉舒服到想立刻释放，不住顶的更深。夫胜宽虽然感觉不适，可对方是李硕珉，所以尽量想让他舒服。  
“做得好胜宽.....再深一点才能喝到牛奶哦~”  
夫胜宽直到嘴巴酸胀不已也没能等到李硕珉的牛奶，门外经理在催促，身后小穴里的跳蛋还在运作。  
坏心的用牙齿轻咬一下李硕珉的硕大，用力一吸，李硕珉猝不及防受不了直接在胜宽嘴里释放出来。  
“要全部吃进去才对..”李硕珉用手指将胜宽嘴边的精液送了回去。  
“硕珉哥嗯....快...快把东西拿出来唔啊.....”胜宽话还没有说完，李硕珉提高了档速。  
“没有时间了，胜宽要乖乖含住哦~”语毕还贴心地为胜宽整理好衣服才先行离开。  
“呀呀呀，BOO和DK出来了！”  
“看见了吗，BOO的脖子，刚刚才做过啊....看来那个男人没有让我们BOO舒服啊”  
没有故意遮挡脖子和锁骨的痕迹，衬衣下摆也藏进裤子里，因为穿着紧身的皮裤，下身的肿大根本藏不住。  
夫胜宽享受那些男人们火热的视线，对于这份牛郎的工作也没有感到难以启齿。胜宽只是在用自己的方式生活，周围的人们因为他是同性恋指指点点，总是接受异样的目光。  
可是在SVT就不会有这种困扰，有的只是那些男人对自己火辣的视线。  
而李硕珉，许是因为生活所迫亦或是想追求刺激，总之李硕珉对自己的生活闭口不谈。  
舞台上，夫胜宽尽可能摆动自己的身体勾引台下的男人们，他会接客可是不随便接，要他满意才行。  
直到李硕珉上台，夫胜宽确定，这个男人故意的。调高了跳蛋的档速，看似不禁意的摩擦裆部。  
“真想在这里狠狠要你...”语毕还轻咬着胜宽的耳垂。  
夫胜宽或许是想报复吧，故意走到人群中扭动，肆意撩拨那些男人，仍由他们对自己揩油。  
表演结束后，夫胜宽怪怪回到房间等待今晚的客人，可最后等来的却是李硕珉。  
“胜宽今晚还真是浪荡，就这么急不可耐吗？”  
“唔嗯.....硕珉哥......”小穴里的跳蛋让胜宽快要受不住了，勾着李硕珉倒在床上。  
“分明是哥不满足我，那胜宽就只好去找那些野男人了~”  
“是哥的错了，现在就满足胜宽。”说罢就脱下自己的衣裤，压了回去。  
“小胜宽已经长的这么大了，恩？”  
一晚上的欲望都没有得到释放，夫胜宽难受的扭捏着身子。李硕珉也没有好到哪里去，之前看到胜宽sexy的舞姿才解决的欲望再次燃起。  
握住胜宽的分身，清楚听到胜宽的呻吟。  
“硕珉哥.....”  
“先让你出来一次。”李硕珉不断在胜宽锁骨上留下痕迹，不可否认他刚才吃醋了，他不喜欢那些男人看到胜宽发浪的一面。  
更不可否认，李硕珉是喜欢胜宽的，可是他知道，胜宽无法只属于他，自己每晚不也和不同的男人纠缠在一起吗？  
所以李硕珉能想到最好的，就是在床上尽可能的折磨胜宽，既然不能爱，那就恨吧。  
李硕珉不断撸动着胜宽的性器，另一只手也不闲着挑逗着胸前两点。  
“唔嗯.....哥.....要不行了.....啊啊......”胜宽忍不了敏感点被李硕珉不断抚摸，释放出来。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”李硕珉将沾着精液的手指放进胜宽嘴里，引诱着他的舌头。  
“嗯.....好浓....”  
高潮过后的夫胜宽身体软趴趴的使不上力气，只能仍由李硕珉摆布。  
李硕珉突然拿出在胜宽小穴里一晚的东西，胜宽只觉得后穴空虚无比，想要些什么立刻填满。  
“唔硕珉哥，我要......好...好难受.......”  
“胜宽要什么?”李硕珉将自己的性器抵在胜宽穴口摩擦，偶尔进去一个头很快又出来了。他能感受到胜宽的空虚，才进去小穴就紧紧咬住，可是李硕珉就是喜欢胜宽求他。  
“要硕珉哥进来，要我......”胜宽主动揽着李硕珉，故意在他耳边娇喘，希望李硕珉快些进来。  
“嗯...小妖精话要说清楚才行....”  
“胜宽要硕珉哥的肉棒，进来.....狠狠地要我....哥......”说话间又含住李硕珉的喉结，甚至伸出小舌色情的一舔。  
李硕珉再也按捺不住，一个挺身冲进胜宽的小穴里。  
太紧了，太舒服了....  
这是李硕珉唯一的想法，刚进去小穴就牢牢咬住不放，加上胜宽在耳边的呻吟，惹得李硕珉差点缴械投降。  
顾不得胜宽是否受得了，李硕珉立刻大刀阔斧地抽插。  
“嗯.....太深了啊......哥...哥...好快唔.......”  
才高潮过的胜宽这会儿敏感得很，受不了李硕珉这般疯狂，只好不停喊着他，似乎这样能有所缓解。  
“唔.....胜宽太紧了......舒服吗？我在胜宽身体快要爽死了，胜宽也喜欢吧？不然怎么会吃的这么深。”  
李硕珉不停说黄话刺激胜宽，感觉到小穴再次收缩他知道胜宽又要高潮了，重重插了几下让胜宽翻过身去。  
夫胜宽趴在床上，手臂没有力气支撑自己，只是腰被李硕珉握住无法动弹。  
就快要高潮了，李硕珉却停下，胜宽难受的不行。  
抬起头想抗议却先被吻住，李硕珉伸出舌头和胜宽纠缠，知道感觉胜宽快要喘不上气才松开。  
“胜宽想要怎么射?”  
“唔嗯.......想....想被哥操射....嗯啊....”  
胜宽的话显然是在撩拨李硕珉，没有犹豫地，李硕珉不断深入浅出，只往胜宽的敏感点撞去。  
“硕珉....硕珉.....好棒嗯........太深了唔啊啊......”  
胜宽已经开始说胡话，被碾压的前列腺点让他觉得仿佛在云端上，最后咬着李硕珉耳垂释放出来。  
“啊...啊.....哥....不行嗯啊.........”  
没有留给胜宽喘息的时间，李硕珉向更深处撞去。刚高潮的身子敏感的不行，哪里受得了这般刺激。直到李硕珉将所有精液射入胜宽体内。  
胜宽全身乏力，感受到李硕珉的结束，主动给予对方一个亲吻。  
“哥....哥的好多好浓.....胜宽好喜欢~”果然是头牌牛郎，勾引起人来绝不含糊。  
累...太累了....胜宽不记得自己是怎么洗的澡，只是沉沉睡去。  
而李硕珉，为胜宽清理干净后任他躺在自己臂弯里。说实话其实他很喜欢胜宽，至少在床上他很喜欢。  
同样身为牛郎，李硕珉每天在床上上不同的男人，他们大多只是因为自己年轻能给他们想要的，他就像匹种马一样。  
可是胜宽，这个孩子明明和自己同样是牛郎可他的眼睛总是让人感觉还是个孩子般。  
不过在SVT吧，还是做个没有感情的牛郎好。  
李硕珉偷偷吻上胜宽的唇转身离开，天快要亮了。  
果然比起白天里乖巧的胜宽，还是夜里在club妩媚的BOO更讨人喜欢。


End file.
